


Working Title: Worms

by Kalloway



Series: The Kingdom Hearts Canon Arc [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nothing like a little 'research' in the castle library.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Sephiroth
Series: The Kingdom Hearts Canon Arc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577566
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Working Title: Worms

**Author's Note:**

> "Thank you for the beta, CW."
> 
> Early 2003.
> 
> (It was just "Worms" for so long that, indeed, "Working Title: Worms" stuck...)

Worms. Not exactly the most exciting subject, at least to Cloud Strife.

But... He was stuck with them, same as every other student in his biology class. He spent an hour a day dissecting them and the rest of the day smelling like them (or the formaldehyde they came in).

Now, now he was stuck writing a paper about the darned things. And, of course, both the school and community libraries had already had their shelves cleared of worm-related tomes by everyone else who hadn't waited until two days before the paper was due to even think about it.

Rolling up the sleeves of his flannel over-shirt, Cloud waited patiently for the castle lift to appear. Everyone else, he knew, was working on school projects of their own, including Aerith. She was doing her own worm-themed paper and had already chided Cloud about his procrastination. Hands on her hips, she'd forbidden him from borrowing her books, telling him to attempt a little responsibility. And besides, she claimed that despite her paper being completed, she still needed the books.

She hadn't been lying at least. As Cloud had walked by her house, he'd seen Aerith surrounded by the books - out in her yard with Yuffie beside her - worm hunting.

Once on the lift, Cloud peered down at the town. Something felt odd, but he wrote it off as a product of the unstable April weather. Already it seemed like the temperature had shifted twenty degrees since he'd told his mother he was going to visit Ansem.

The lift stopped with a slight jolt, knocking Cloud from his thoughts. The outside of the castle was strangely quiet. Maybe everyone really was busy for the weekend.

He'd made it halfway to the library before he even saw one of the castle's servants. Cloud nodded to her as she flitted between artifacts, huge feather duster in hand.

"Hello, Mister Strife!" she called, black hair swishing behind her as she maneuvered so she could wave safely. "Lookin' for some books?"

Cloud paused, nodding. "About worms."

"Worms!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and laughing for a moment. "Oh! I should have gone to high school."

Grinning, Cloud excused himself. Despite knowing that most of the usual group was at their respective houses, perhaps Sephiroth would be somewhere in the labyrinth of books.

He was well aware that his silver-haired idol was involved with Squall - something that stung at times. But he tried to brush it aside since Sephiroth was both a wonderful instructor and almost as useful as Ansem when it came to random trivia.

Like things about worms, Cloud hoped. That was a good plan. He could ask Sephiroth for help. Not only would Sephiroth probably write half his paper for him, but perhaps, well...

Sephiroth had been teaching him the proper way to swing a sword, and he was more than eager for his next lesson. Or perhaps just the extended opportunity to have Sephiroth to himself, body moving gracefully...

He'd been creeping quietly through the library. So far it looked like nobody was around. It was even warmer in the sun baked room so, a few steps later, he shrugged the flannel shirt off entirely, tying it around his waist.

Still, all was quiet. Thanking Aerith silently for teaching him how a library was organized, he quickly walked back to where the books about nature should be kept. Would Ansem even have a book about worms in this vast trove of ancient wisdom?

Cloud counted himself amongst the lucky when a moment later he spotted a thin volume proclaiming its subject to be 'The Miraculous Earthworm'.

Light shone oddly through the slim space left by the book. There must have been a book missing on the other side of the normally tightly packed shelf.

"Sephiroth?"

Cloud froze. It was Ansem's voice and it had scared him half to death.

"What is it?"

Cloud closed his eyes and listened. Where were they?

Opening his eyes again, he realized they were just... He peered through the space between books, shifting the worm book to his left hand unconsciously.

Ansem was standing near the bottom of the staircase and peering over at Sephiroth, who was seated at the desk there, surrounded by books.

"You don't need to be here." Slowly Ansem finished descending the staircase and walked over to look over Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I have no other plans," Sephiroth said, barely flinching as Ansem's hands came to rest against his shoulders and slightly fuzzy sweater.

"Aren't you hot in this?" Ansem rubbed the material beneath one hand.

"I hadn't thought about it," Sephiroth replied. "Though it does seem to be warm in here."

Brushing Ansem away, he stood and pulled the sweater off over his head and shook his hair free a moment later. Cloud inwardly sighed in disappointment when he realized Sephiroth still had a t-shirt beneath. But at least it was tight and clinging over every muscle.

Once seated, Cloud watched as Ansem's hands made their way back to Sephiroth as the older man asked a few questions about the books Sephiroth had selected. Only a moan answered him though, as midway through the last question, he'd started gently massaging Sephiroth's shoulders.

"You're too tense. You should try to relax. Wonderful things are about to start happening." Ansem moved away for a moment to gaze up and out the windows. "And where's Squall today?"

"He has homework. His mother won't let him out to play until it's finished," Sephiroth answered, laughing a bit.

"Didn't your mother do the same?" Ansem asked, smiling as well.

"Mother wasn't quite that type."

"Still, surely there's something better for you to be doing than sitting around here. You'll get as dusty as the books." Ansem had walked back to the desk, knocking a few volumes aside to sit on its edge. Leaning back a bit to support himself with one hand, he was now actively in Sephiroth's line of vision.

Ansem had already adjusted to the warmer weather. He had on his usual leather pants, still, but his over-jacket had been replaced by a partially unbuttoned black dress shirt that highlighted the color of his skin and hair.

"I can't think of anything," Sephiroth said as he looked upward to scan over Ansem's body before meeting those odd orange-red eyes.

"You can't?"

Sephiroth made a face before standing up and stretching, fully aware of how Ansem was drinking in the sight. He walked the two paces to stand between Ansem's handily spread legs, eradicating any notion of personal space.

"I can't think of any better place to be."

Cloud closed his eyes as he suddenly wondered if he shouldn't be watching their game - shouldn't be watching whatever came next.

Curiosity got the better of him, however, and a moment later his gaze was locked on the silver-haired men who were still sizing each other up. His thought involved wondering if they'd done this before. The complete ease and lust thrown into the kiss, though, when their lips finally met told a certain truth.

Ansem's hands wandered up beneath the back of Sephiroth's shirt, showing lightly tanned skin as Sephiroth pressed himself to Ansem.

They moaned together, breaking the kiss for a moment. Unnatural eyes met to beg a silent question.

"Ansem?"

Ansem nodded, pulling Sephiroth to kiss him again.

Cloud sank to the floor as his legs decided not to hold his weight any longer. His first urge was to take care of the demanding arousal between his legs. But before he could loosen his pants, he realized he'd lost his window through the books.

Slowly and silently, he pulled a pair of books free from his new eye-level. Once those were set beside him, he reached through to the other shelf and pulled at a book there.

He almost knocked it forward by accident when he heard a sharp moan. Disaster averted, he set the book beside him and breathed a silent sigh of relief that he still had an unobstructed view.

No wonder Ansem had moaned. He was now leaning back on the desk, against his arms, with his shirt open. And, lower, his pants were slowly being undone by Sephiroth, who was using only his teeth to pull the leather away from Ansem's arousal.

Working to release his own erection, Cloud's eyes never left his private show as Sephiroth let his tongue travel over every inch of Ansem's arousal before taking it deep into his mouth.

Ansem pushed books aside as he reclined onto the desk, no longer even trying to watch the act that had Cloud absolutely entranced.

The older man barely made noise as Sephiroth sucked on him. Still, Ansem's body gave him away. He clawed at the table in bliss, thrusting lightly upwards to couple with Sephiroth's mouth.

Cloud found himself unconsciously moving his hand on his own arousal to match Sephiroth's motions. As much as he wanted to watch more, after a few moments he slipped into a fantasy where it wasn't Ansem receiving the attention, but Cloud himself.

A sharp cry and dull thud brought his attention back to the action taking place only a few yards away. Whatever Sephiroth had done had caused Ansem to voice his pleasure and shift his position, knocking a thick green book to the library floor. Cloud could see the thin layer of sweat glistening on Ansem's chest as Ansem arched his body into Sephiroth's movements. Neither of their faces was visible, but Cloud had no trouble imagining their immense enjoyment of this tryst.

And one other thing Cloud had missed while he'd had his eyes closed now caught his eye. Sephiroth had his pants undone as well and was stroking his arousal perhaps to the same rhythm he moved his mouth and tongue. Cloud sucked in his breath as his focus shifted from Ansem's arousal to Sephiroth's. Really, he was lusting after them both though.

It's just that he'd somehow wanted Sephiroth and in a way, Cloud was having him now, was enjoying him. He could feel himself getting close.

He'd never seen anyone in the throes of orgasm before - he'd never even managed to watch himself in the mirror - yet Cloud instantly recognized ...the shudders and shakes of Ansem's body as Ansem found his release. Ansem wasn't loud, instead simply gasping and hissing as though he were holding back.

That made it hard for Cloud, who ended up grabbing his over-shirt from the floor and biting into it as he reached his own climax.

Sephiroth rocked back and got to his feet without a hand touching the floor. The movement was pure grace as his hair shifted and fell back over him in waves. Leaning over Ansem, the pair kissed again and both reached between them to fix Ansem's clothing.

"Nnn... Ansem." With a sly grin, Ansem pushed Sephiroth from above him. Ansem's movements lacked the grace of Sephiroth's, still shaking from his orgasm. "I shouldn't."

"It's too late for shouldn'ts, isn't it?" Ansem asked as he reached to caress Sephiroth's body. "We aren't harming anybody."

"You always get what you want."

"Don't you?"

Cloud cleaned himself the best he could with his over-shirt and balled it up, breathing heavily and peering again at Sephiroth and Ansem.

Ansem was on his knees now with Sephiroth pushed back against the wall. Orange eyes flicked upwards as Ansem traced his tongue over the tip of Sephiroth's erection.

"Do it," Sephiroth growled, looking downward for a moment before tossing his head back to lean against the wall when Ansem obeyed. It was only a few minutes before Sephiroth let out a somewhat reserved series of moans signaling his own release.

Their lips were together again as Cloud desperately looked around to see if he could escape without being seen. As much as he wanted to see what was going to happen next, the possibility of being caught had taken sudden priority.

His overshirt in one hand and the book on worms in the other, Cloud waited until Ansem had Sephiroth pinned against the library table before running as silently as he could to the main aisle and out of the room.

On his way to the front entrance of the castle, he almost stumbled into the same black-haired servant he'd chatted with earlier. She was heading towards the library with a silver tray of perfectly quartered sandwiches.

"Found your book, Mister Strife?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yep," he replied and kept walking. "But I'm in a hurry to... write my paper. See you later."

"Okay, Mister Strife. Good luck." The servant's smile never left her face as she turned back to her destination.

* * *

"Has Cloud left already?" Ansem asked as he took the tray from his servant and set it on the library table.

"Just when I was coming in here, sir," the woman replied and bowed slightly. "Anything else you require?"

Sephiroth turned a page in the book he seemed absorbed in. "I'm fine, thank you."

"That will be all then," Ansem said as he examined a sandwich. "But I do wish Cloud had stayed longer. Do you know what book he borrowed?"

The servant raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see him, sir? He was here for..."

"We seem to have been on the opposite side of a bookcase at all times," Sephiroth said before flipping another page. "It's easy to miss someone entirely in this place."

"Worms," the servant said after a pause. "He's writing about worms."


End file.
